Problem: What is the value of ${\diamondsuit}?$ $3 = {\diamondsuit} \div 9$ ${\diamondsuit} = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}= C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} $ We have $3$ equal groups. When we have ${9}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $ {3}=C{\diamondsuit} \div {9} $ $\diamondsuit$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ ${3} \times {9} = C{27}$ The total is $C{27}$ units. $27$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ $ {3}=C{27} \div {9} $ $C{\diamondsuit}=C{27}$